A Sudden Change of Heart
by Lady Karakuri
Summary: Zero Kiryuu falls in love with the new night class student, Sayuri Ueno, despite his hatred towards vampires. A story about the forbidden love between a fleeting beast, and it's hunter.
1. Chapter 1

I finally reached the school I'd be attending, along with other vampires in the Cross Academy night class. There I stood, at the front gates, thinking of what might come of my time there. I took a deep breath, and finally decided I should stop stalling. I picked myself up off my imaginary cloud, and took my first steps into the academy

As I first walked in, a girl in a black uniform with shoulder length, brown hair ran up to me. On her arm was a white cuff with a red cross-like thing stitched onto it. She must have been my escort, the headmaster's daughter, Yuuki Cross. She looked like a nice enough girl, especially if she was willing to put so much of her extra time into being part of the academy's disciplinary committee.

'Hi there!' she said to me cheerfully. 'You must be Sayuri, the new student attending Cross Academy's night class, correct?' She was happy and energetic, but she seemed distracted. I didn't think it was polite to ask what she was looking for.

'That would be me,' I replied kindly. 'I appreciate you escorting me.' I fidgeted with my bag as I tried to ignore the fact that she seemed off. But as she started looking around, I had to make a comment. 'Might I ask what it is you're looking for?' It wasn't rude if she made it obvious, right?

She looked a bit embarrassed, and turned her attention back to me. 'Oh my, how rude of me! I'm sorry, I'm just looking for Zero. He's the other half of the disciplinary committee, but I guess he skipped out on me again.'She sighed and beckoned me to follow her, so I did. 'Nevermind, there's no point in looking for him. Let us go to the headmaster's office, and then I can lead you to your dorm.' She still seemed a bit worried, but continued with her duties.

'You seem to care a lot about this Zero.' I said eventually, breaking the awkward silence.

'We were raised together for quite some time.'

'By the headmaster?'

'Yes, both our stories of how we ended up with him are similar.'

'I hope you don't mind sharing.'

'Not at all! About ten years ago, I was nearly killed by a vampire. I was only five. A pure blood vampire, Kaname Kuran, came in a saved me, slaying the other one and calling him a disgrace. I have no memories prior to that night. Kaname took me straight to my current father's home, where I basically had to relearn how to do everything. I feel as though I owe my life to Kaname.'

'So, you know about vampires as well.'

She nodded. 'So does Zero, but his experience with vampires wasn't like mine. His family was killed by a pure blood, and he was bitten, and survived. He recently turned into a vampire. I'm trying my best to keep him in line, since he's new to the life of a vampire, but no matter what, he hates all vampires because of what one has done.'

As we approached the office, my emotions dulled. 'He must have skipped to avoid me, how unfortunate.' But as I looked out the hall window, I could swear I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful young man I've ever seen, even from afar.

* * *

><p>Another vampire to worry about at Cross Academy. As if the others, as well as myself, wasn't enough stress for me, on top of being on the disciplinary committee with Yuuki. It was almost as if life was against me lately. I honestly felt bad leaving her alone to escort the new student, but I still wasn't comfortable in my own skin yet.<p>

I decided I would hide away for an hour or so, so I made my way through the school grounds to the stables to pay Lily a visit. I was sure that the white mare would be the only one happy to see me right now. As I entered the stable, her ears perked up, and she lifted her head to greet me. I walked up to her and caressed her face, up and down her muzzle.

She could tell I wasn't completely happy, so she beckoned for more attention, trying to cheer me up. I chuckled, and kissed her forehead. It almost felt as if we could understand each other. Her looks told me everything.

_She might be different, you know. You should at least give the girl a chance._

I sighed. 'I know, it's not fair to her, but she could just end up playing me for a fool, and when vampires do that, someone ends up extremely hurt.' I didn't want to admit that she had a good point, but she knew anyways.

_I saw her pass by earlier. She seems extremely different._

'I don't know Lily,' I told her, still running my hand along the bridge of her pony nose. 'Let me get a little more comfortable with my new self first. Then I can try giving her a chance.'

The horse seemed satisfied by this answer, and went back to eating hay. I smiled gently and left her to her food. I returned to the school so I could attend my proper might patrol with Yuuki.

* * *

><p>I attended my first night class that evening, recognizing one of the fellow vampires. He was Kaname Kuran, the pure blood vampire who also saved young Yuuki Cross that night ten years earlier. I was very quiet, and tired to keep a low profile, answering a couple questions here and there, asked by the other vampires. Most of the boys there kept sneaking glanced, but I wasn't interested in any of them. None of them were my silver-haired mystery man from earlier. My mind continuously fell back onto him, and I wondered where he was, and when I would see him again.<p>

As the night class was coming to an end, I hurried out, trying to avoid any awkward encounters with the other men of the night class. I walked a quick pace out of the classroom and through the halls, keeping my head down. It was then that I saw him out of the corner of my eye, his silver hair briefly shimmering in the light of the full moon. I lifted my head and my eyes widened.

I stopped in my tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped in my tracks.

The girl I just passed, that was her. Sayuri Ueno was the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on. I turned around to see her standing still as well, looking right back at me. She was fairly petite, she looked so fragile, especially for a vampire. She had dark hair, almost midnight black, that was straight for the most part, the ends in some places twisting into loose curls. Her eyes were a bright green, it almost felt as if I was looking into two big, shiny peridots.

I tried to find words to say to her, but all that came out were grunts and moans from when I took back the sentences I worked out in my head and tried replacing them over and over again. Eventually, I gave up trying to talk to her, and just smiled, blushing a bit as well. She looked down at her feet and blushed as well. She felt the same way about me.

I couldn't do much. I just walked up to her quietly, still smiling, and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me, her hands partially covering her face, trying to hide her pink cheeks. I finally managed to say something to her. 'You must be Sayuri Ueno,' I said simply. She just nodded. 'My name is─'

'Zero Kiryuu,' she finished my sentence. 'I recognized the disciplinary cuff on your sleeve.' I nodded, blushing a bit at the fact that she knew exactly who I was. 'I was hoping I would run into you. I've heard stories about you. Like the one about─'

I cut her off then, as I swiftly leaned in, pressing my lips against hers, hoping she'd return the kiss.

* * *

><p>He kissed me almost immediately after we met. I was in shock, but I couldn't help but flutter my eyes closed and kissed him in return. It felt magical, like nothing I've ever felt for someone before. After all the time I have lived, this was the first time I have ever been in love. A deep moan escaped from his lips, through our first kiss. It felts as if it had lasted for centuries more than I myself have existed. My senses seemed to dull, almost as if her gave me some sort of high.<p>

As I tried to pull back to take another look at his perfect face, he resisted. I was almost knocked off my feet as I was suddenly pulled closer into a warm embrace. I rested my head against his chest, inhaling his mild, musky cologne. I closed my eyes and just relaxed.

That was when Zero Kiryuu said the one thing that possibly shocked me the most.

* * *

><p>'I love you,' I told her.<p>

The moment felt right, it just sort of … slipped out. I was still hugging her. She seemed to stop breathing as it came out of my mouth. I felt bad.

Things between us got silent. I felt a bit awkward, but I guess it served me right, rushing into this, whatever 'this' was. That changed when she started shifting in my grip. I jumped to conclusions, thinking she was trying to push away from me. I didn't want to let Sayuri go, not after I just kissed her.

_I meant what I said,_ I thought to myself. _I do love her. I've never loved anyone else before. I feel so happy right here with her. I don't want anyone else to ever have her… I don't want to ever have anyone else._

But I was just worried for nothing. All Sayuri was doing was repositioning herself against me, so she too could wrap her arms around me. I smiled weakly, nuzzled my cheek against her forehead, and stuffed my face into her thick, black hair. She was shaking a little, I wasn't sure if it was because she was laughing or crying.

'But Zero, how can you be sure?' she said, her voice making it no more evident of whether or not she was laughing or crying. 'I mean, we just met, but you seem so sure of it. And why is that?' She looked up at me with tearstained cheeks. So she _was_ crying, out of fear. 'I've never loved anyone before, nor have I ever been loved. I truly care for you Zero, and I guess I am scared that you don't love me as much as you say. I don't want to have my heart broken, especially not by you. I know your story, about your family being slaughtered by that woman who turned out to be a vampire, pure blood in fact. I am a pure blood myself, but I do not wish to kill, or feed off of any humans. I'm not like the others, Zero, I can promise you that. How do you think my family has survived for so many generations? I─I think I may actually be in love with you, which I don't tend to do easily. Like I said, I've never loved before, not like this. To be safe, being informed about your past, might I ask you to prove your love to me.'

I had listened to every word that she said, but I think the last part made me feel like I had the chance to prove myself forever worthy of her love. After all, she did say she was perhaps in love with me as well. It was love at first sight, a true Romeo and Juliet moment. I knew exactly how I would prove my love to her, but the school hallway was not the place for it.

'I know what I can do, but this isn't the appropriate setting. Sayuri, I need you to trust me. Go and change from your uniform. I need to grab something from my room, and change too. Meet me down at the stable. When I get there, we will go somewhere else, and that is where I'll prove myself to you.'

She nodded and turned to head off to her dorm, but she stopped, and turned back to me. 'I love you, Zero Kiryuu. I say that sincerely, don't forget that.' I nodded, and she continued on her way to her dorm. I waited until she turned the corner, and had a moment of adrenaline. I wanted to bounce off the walls and jump around and dance in the middle of the hallways, but I had to keep my cool. I smirked to myself and hurried back to my dorm, bursting through the door, and threw all of my clothes onto the hardwood floor. I had to look perfect for her, because that's what Sayuri was: absolutely perfect.

There was one more thing that I needed to do before I met up with Sayuri. I turned to my bedside table and walked over to it slowly. I took a deep breath and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small box. I smiled nervously to myself, and opened it, revealing a ring, topped with a black diamond. _Sayuri's going to love this,_ I thought, _especially after she hears the significance of it to me._

And with that, I was off.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited at the stable for Zero Kiryuu, just like he had asked of me. I had changed into something fairly nice for him: a dress that ended right above my knees, a flawless white, interrupted by a black band that rested loosely against my waist, as well as the black ribbon around my neck, tight like a choker, that I always wore around my neck. As I waited, I wondered what it was he was going to do to prove his love for me.

I daydreamed of a day in our future:

* * *

><p><em>It was our wedding day, Zero waiting at the end of the aisle for me in a suit and tie, a black rose hanging from his coat pocket. Everything else he wore, save his tie, was white. The seats were filled with people on either side. I recognized a number of faces from Cross Academy: Yuuki and her father sat together, smiling cheerfully, Kaname and most of the other night class students, all sitting together on one side. It felt magical. I walked down the aisle on my own. I wore a long, flowing dress, it was absolutely beautiful, a pure white colour. I was blushing, and smiling, and crying, all at the same time. My eyes were fixed on the man at the end of the aisle, waiting impatiently for me. His head was down, he was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Once he finally looked up at me, his face grew red, his eyes widened. In the end, we couldn't help but smile.<em>

* * *

><p>Zero stood in front of me once my fantasy had ended, and he giggled a bit. 'What could you have possibly been imagining that has caused you to blush this much?' he said jokingly, while handing a rose to me. I couldn't form words into a sentence, so I just took the rose from him and kissed it. He smiled at me. 'You look so beautiful Sayuri. It's perfect for the occasion.'<p>

I smiled and blushed harder. 'Thank you, for the rose as well,' I said to him. I leaned forward and kissed his check. I felt his face heat up. 'So, what is it you'll be doing to prove that your love for me is true, Zero Kiryuu?'

'You'll see soon enough,' he responded. His hands made contact with mine for the first time. He slid his fingers into the spaces between mine; they seemed to fit perfectly. We stood there for a minute, fidgeting with each other's hands, blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>With our hands tangled together, I led her towards town. I was sort of excited. I've never had the chance to do this with someone before.<p>

'Sorry I took so long. How long were you waiting for me?'

'Not long, don't worry too much about it Zero,' she responded, smiling gently. I stared at her contently. I loved her smile, it calmed me down slightly. Maybe Lily was right: Maybe Sayuri was different from the vampires I know here at the academy.

'Alright, I felt bad seeing you standing there. You look absolutely amazing by the way.' Saying this made her blush. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her lower her head to try hiding it, biting her lip softly.

'Thank you, I'm glad you think that. I've never worn it before. I chose it out for─'

'I've never loved anyone the way I love you either, Sayuri, even Yuuki. I've always known that we weren't blood related, but to me, she's only ever felt like my sister. I was so cold towards all the other girls at the school, even Yuuki sometimes, but I don't feel the need to with you. You're so… different. In a good way, of course. I'm sorry that you don't trust me completely.'

She fell quiet, and her head bowed down again. I wanted to know what her thoughts were, but I wasn't going to force her if she didn't want to share with me. We continued walking in silence for a few more minutes until she finally spoke.

'Thank you for opening up to me Zero,' she said. 'I feel like I can trust you more… I─I'm sorry about your family. If I were there, I would have done something to stop her.'

'It's not your fault Sayuri.'

'I know, but it hurts no less. I know of my family, but I didn't know them personally. My parents wanted to protect me. So I could continue the Ueno family. I was raised by humans. I had a mother and father, who treated me like their own, but I knew that I wasn't. They were vampire, in fact, and my parents chose them because they were family friends of ours through generations, which is extremely odd regarding our situation and their profession.

'They died recently, which is why I came here. I lived in a forest with them, and I was out getting water from the spring.' She laughed nervously. 'It sounds weird, almost like a story, I know. I was walking back when I sensed a vampire. I ran back to my family's home, but it was too late. Like you, my family was slaughtered by a vampire.'

I was shocked. Sayuri was completely harmless. She even had no urges towards humans at all, she was almost ideal. She must've taught herself because her guardians were humans.

'That was a big thing to confess to me. You must really trust me Sayuri.'

She nodded, looking at me with her bright green eyes. 'I do. Before you came here, I had a vision.' I was interested to know what it was about, but before I could, she stopped me. 'You'll know what it is, eventually, if it comes true.' She smiled sweetly, and we stopped walking. I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>'We're here,' he said to me, after holding a long kiss to my lips. We were in front of a café outside of the school. He held the door open for me. <em>What a gentleman,<em> I thought to myself. I walked in and he gestured a waitress over.

'Well well, if it isn't Zero Kiryuu,' she smiled sweetly. 'I haven't seen you around here for a while. Who's your little friend?' She looked at me like a little scum who was getting in the way of her and Zero. _Poor girl has no idea. How cute._

'She's new to Cross Academy, a night class student. I'm just showing her the area. Thought we could stop for a bite to eat. Is my normal booth open?'

She curtsied slightly and gestured us to the back corner, where he would sit whenever he went there. We sat down opposite each other. The waitress handed us each a menu, and left without a word. Zero rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. 'Don't mind her,' he said. 'She's a bit obsessive. Everytime I come here, she's working. It's kind of weird, but nothing to worry about. I'm not here for her. I'm here to spend the night with you.' He put down his menu and smiled at me. 'I know what I'm going to eat. Are you ready?'

I briefly scanned the menu and put it down. 'Mhm, I hope it's good. I've never eaten here before.' Zero smiled at me more than before.

We talked over dinner, laughing, smiling, sharing our stories with each other. He told me about his twin brother, Ichiru, who was ill. He was protective of his brother, and they had such a compassion for each other. I wish I had a sibling to ever have shared that with, but I never have. Zero was the only person I have ever been close to. I've never opened up to anyone else like I have with him. I felt like he was family to me, which was a feeling I have been missing out on for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but the last line I wrote seemed like a perfect ending. Plus chapter three was a bit longer, I think. I can't remember, cause I pulled some of the ending of chapter 3 (from the original that I wrote) and used it for this one to make it a bit longer.**

**Also, Almeria-San has informed me in the midst of typing this chapter that I write short chapters, so I poked her and told her that my brain functions slower than hers and she can suck it up. I have the same message for you if you believe the same, to please be patient with my lack of content, but since I know none of you personally, I won't be rude to you like I am her. :3**

**And lastly, before I continue with A Sudden Change of Heart. I'd like to thank the people who quickly favourited and subscribed to the story. It means a lot to me. I'll be sure to read all of your stories in return.**

**Once again, I present to you chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After we ate, Zero paid the bill and took my hand. 'Follow me,' he said. I stood up, and he led me out of the café, and into an abandoned church. 'Almost there, let's take a bit of a short cut.' He opened a secret hole in the wall, leading into a large room. The room was floored in red carpet, tinted by colourful stained glass windows. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and in the far corner was a small table, topped with a radio.<p>

'This place is beautiful,' I said. 'It's so calming. How did you find it?'

'It wasn't hard to find, it wasn't hidden too well. Either people are too ignorant to have noticed it, or just too scared to even entre the church.' He walked up to me and pulled something from his pocket: a small, black box. He knelt down on one knee.

_There's no way. Is he really going to do what I think he is?_ I thought, growing nervous._ This is what I wanted, but it's much too soon. I can't accept this._ He opened the box, just as I had thought.

'Sayuri Ueno, I cannot use words to express how much I love you, but in return, I want you to take this ring.'

'Zero…'

'Please, let me finish. This ring was my mother's. I took it from her hand before I was sent to headmaster Cross. I've kept it enclosed in this box ever since. I thought of it when I first met you, and I knew what I wanted to do as soon as you asked me to prove my love for you. The feeling grew stronger when you told me your story about your foster parents.'

'Zero, please… I─I can't marry you.'

'Marry… me? Don't be ridiculous Sayuri.' He stood up again and kissed my forehead. 'We're too young for that. I wanted you to take it, and continue to keep high hopes for each other. I am not asking you to be my bride, but I am asking you to be my girlfriend, of now, if that's alright wi─'

* * *

><p>This time, it was her who interrupted me with a kiss. It was a long, soft kiss, and it made me feel light inside. She pulled back, and looked at me with her beautiful eyes, tearing pooling at the bottom of them. Whenever she would cry, I'd feel so awful. I caressed her cheek lightly. 'I really want this, Sayuri,' I continued quietly. 'I really do love you. And having you open up to me about your family shows that we really can trust each other.' I held her hand gently in mine, and kissed it. 'I feel like I need you in my life.'<p>

She wiped away her tears. 'I feel that way too,' she said quietly. 'Yes, Zero. Yes I'll be your girlfriend.' She held her body right up against mine, stuffing her face in my chest. 'All the guys in the night class are trying to get my attention, except Kaname Kuran.' I cringed at his name. 'I'm trying to from all the attention. It'll only work for so long, but I'll think of something more permanent later.'

I smiled. 'You're not willing to risk anything in the slightest, are you.' I chucked and kissed her again, I just couldn't get enough of that.

The night was almost over as we were walking back to Cross Academy. We held hands the entire way back. As we re-entered the school grounds, I pulled the ring from my pocket, took her hand, and slid it onto her finger. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the ring. _Please take good care of her when I am not there._ I kissed her soft lips and embraced her one last time before she headed off to her dorm.

* * *

><p>As I parted from Zero's arms and headed back to the night class dorm, I felt like a whole new person. I've never been truly happy before, and he had the ability to make me feel that way. And, to be perfectly honest, I think that he felt the same way about me. It was almost as if we were made for each other, to have someone to open up to, to put our trust into, to help have a change of heart.<p>

Zero was hesitant to meet me because I was a vampire, and I was a little scared myself. He was so against them, and I'm sure that, if it wasn't for the manner in which we had met, he would have drawn the weapon he hid in his coat. I didn't catch a glimpse of it at all, but I could sense its presence. The Blood Rose, a powerful rifle to be used against rogue vampires by vampire hunters.

As I walked into the dorm, I sat down on my bed and chuckled to myself. _How rebellious are we,_ I thought. _A pure blood vampire in love with her hunter. A true Romeo and Juliet love: absolutely forbidden, but that doesn't stop it from prevailing in the end._


	5. Chapter 5

I ended up waking up late the next morning. I looked at the digital clock next to my bedside table: 8:45AM, Class was going to start in five minutes, there was no way I would make it on time. I sprung out of bed, slid my pants on overtop of the boxers I already had on, and grabbed the rest of my uniform before speeding down the halls to class. I put on my shirt, tie, and uniform jacket one the way there. By the time I burst into the classroom, I was fully dressed, and breathing heavily due to running the entire way. About thirty pairs of eyes turned to look at me. The teacher looked very unimpressed.

'Late again, Zero. Please stay after the bell for a few minutes at the end of the day.'

I didn't respond, just walked to my seat at the back corner of the classroom. I kept my head down, and closed my eyes. _Why am I so tired?_ I thought. _I've never been this tired before, so why now._ I lightly lowered my head onto the desk, until I caught a bit of the teacher's conversation.

'You were saying, Miss Ueno?'

_Ueno… That's Sayuri's last name! Is she really here?_ I shot myself straight up and looked towards the front of the classroom. There stood my girlfriend, Sayuri Ueno, talking to the teacher. And she was wearing a day class uniform.

'I've already attended one class at Cross Academy, but it was with the night class. I went to the headmaster's office a few hours after the class had ended and asked to switch to day class. I put a lot of consideration into the decision. He told me it shouldn't be too big of a problem, and I had to fill out and sign a couple administration forms, and then I was good to go.'

'I see. No one's ever switched between night class and day class before, and the night class students have high standards in order to be amongst them. You clearly must have been qualified for night class, so why would you switch out?'

'I guess you could say I felt kind of intimidated by a lot of them. I felt uncomfortable being there, and I would like my experience at this school to be as delightful as possible.' She smiled that gentle smile that I had witnessed many times the night before.

'I'd say that's a fairly reasonable excuse. This school is one of the best. Very well, let me see where I can put you.' The teacher looked around the room for an empty seat. 'Ah, there's a seat next to Zero Kiryuu in the back corner. You should be fine there.' He pointed up to where I was sitting, and Sayuri walked towards it, greeting a couple of students here and there on her way.

'I told you I'd find a more permanent solution,' she said to me as she took her seat beside me. I leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me. 'Not during the lesson, sweetheart. Let's wait a bit and then we can kiss.'

'Fine,' I said, and the class continued on with the lesson that the teacher was presenting.

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang, and all the day class students al leapt up from their seats and, instead of heading outside, they all walked up to me. I was suddenly bombarded with multiple questions:<p>

_You were in night class?_

_Did you meet Idol? He's so dreamy._

_Is Kaname Kuran dating someone in the night class?_

_Is Fuka single? Why won't she go out with me?_

_Do you like anyone in the night class?_

I felt kind of crowded, but I didn't want to be impolite. I just smiled nervously at my classmates and laughed a little. _Anytime now, Zero. Do something to get them away._ It was almost as if he had read my mind, because almost as immediately after I thought that, he hugged me, and pulled me away from the crowd. As we walked away, hugging each other, we could hear all the other day class students chatter amongst themselves in shock and confusion.

_She likes Zero Kiryuu?_

_A__Are they dating?_

_I swear, she just transferred her yesterday._

_How can she already have a boyfriend?_

_Why Zero? She has such a bad taste in men._

Both Zero and I giggled quietly at the last statement, and entered the hall leading to the courtyard. I thought about it, repeating it in my head a couple times before I felt I had an extremely logical answer. Again, it was almost as if Zero could hear my thoughts, because as soon as we got outside and found a seat, he asked me she same question, only he was smiling at me when he asked it.

'So, Sayuri. Why Zero Kiryuu?'

We both laughed again, and I answered him. 'I think it has to do with how he makes me feel. When I ran into him in the hallway last night, my heart was beating as quickly as a rabbits. My eyes went wide, because they couldn't believe that they had just witnessed the most beautiful man ever. My stomach tingled as it filled with hundreds of little butterflies that fluttered their soft wings. It was then that I knew that I wanted him. He took me out on a date in the middle of the night, just to prove that he loves me back. I had never been on a date before in my entire life. It was great. I was truly happy having time just between ourselves, and I didn't want it to end. He gave me this ring, and I love it. I'm never taking it off for as long as I live.'

I blushed as I told him this, and he smiled at me. 'I think that I've waited more than long enough, so I'm going to kiss my beautiful girlfriend now.' He leaned over the table and pressed his lips to mine. It seemed to last a lot longer than it actually did, but it felt so right. Time seemed to stop when our lips touched, it was so magical.

But it didn't last very long.

'Um, Sayuri?' I shot back from Zero's lips and looked up to see Hanabousa Aidou from the night class, standing beside our table. 'So, this is why you switched out of the night class? To be with this vampire scum? You've got to be kidding me…'

'You seem overly disappointed in my decision, Hanabousa.'

'Of course I'm disappointed. I mean, why would you choose a worthless vampire who was once a human over every pure blood and Aristocratic vampire in the night class?'

'I find it sort of offensive that you think that way about me, when I'm sure that, if it wasn't for all you Aristocrats, Lord Kaname Kuran would have done the exact same thing for Yuuki Cross.'

'What are you talking about? Lord Kaname has never even considered doing anything of the sort. He started the night class. He would never leave it, even for that pathetic little Yuuki Cross. If he did, I'm sure he would have told me.

I smirked, and started to unwrap my lunch on the table. I wasn't even looking up at Hanabousa at this point. 'Well, maybe you don't really know him as much as you've always claimed to,' I said, ending the conversation. He seemed highly offended by what it was I had to say to him. He left us without another word.

Zero looked at me, he seemed slightly uncomfortable. 'That was a little bit cruel, don't you think?'

I sighed, and rested my hand on his. 'You're right Zero, it was, but sometimes that's what you need to do in order to get your point across. Especially with people as stubborn as Aidou.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Just thought I should let you guys know that I'm taking a bit of a break. I'm only in grade 11, and I'm getting a little too busy at the moment. Plus my parents are getting a divorce so I've got my mind wrapped around that and moving and stuff. **

**Also, about this chapter, it's written it four different points of view. I tried making it as evident as possible, I'm sure it is. But it's in Hanabousa Aidou, Sayuri Ueno, Zero Kiryuu, and Yuuki Cross' view. **

**Also, I'm gonna try to start on the Kamichama Karin short story. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I stormed back to the moon dorm, furious because of what that traitor Sayuri had said to me in the courtyard today: <em>Well, maybe you don't really know him as well as you've always claimed to.<em> That girl and her scum of a lover had no idea what they we talking about, right? But no one can ever be too sure. I had to ask Kaname for myself. I walked through the halls, to his dorm, and burst through the door.

'Is it true?'

'It's rude not to knock, Aidou.'

'Cute the crap, goddammit Kaname! Is what Sayuri Ueno told me true? You would have switched to the day class for that stupid, pathetic Cross girl if it weren't for the rest of us?'

Kaname sighed, and turned to face me. 'Aidou, I have considered it, but I did start the night class, I'm its founder. I'm sure that everyone would have been disappointed in me if I left it. Besides, if I attended the day class, I wouldn't have all the time to myself that I do now. You know how important that is for me.'

'So, you have considered it?' I asked him. He faced me fully and nodded. 'But… why haven't you told me?' Kaname sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

'Because I wasn't going to follow through with it, Aidou,' he replied. 'The Aristocrats here at Cross Academy need me, and I need them. Since we all have the same intentions, to work towards co-existing with humans, we might as well keep working together.' With his hand still on my shoulder, he led me back out the door. 'You have nothing to worry about, Aidou, I promise. Now, leave me be. I need some time to myself. Why not head back to your dorm and get some rest.'

'Yes, Lord Kaname.' I left him to himself, and went to my dorm like he suggested, but I continued to worry about him. _Why do I feel like there's something else that you aren't telling me, Lord Kaname?_

That night, I thought about what Hanabousa has said to me. _How dare he speak that way about me. I'm a pure blood vampire, he's only Aristocratic. He can't go around critiquing the things I choose whether or not to do. I'm superior to him!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock coming from the window. I turned around quickly to see who it was. I was surprised to see Kaname Kuran, standing perfectly still on my windowsill. I hurried over to open the window for him and let him in. 'How unexpected,' I said. 'I would have thought it would have been someone else.' He stepped into my room gracefully. He was a lot taller up close. 'Is this about what I said to Hanabousa this afternoon?' I sighed. That Aristocrat was a nuisance and a snitch.

He nodded. 'You really hurt him, Sayuri. People who hurt the ones that are dear to me are asking for trouble.'

'I'm not trying to, Lord Kaname. Excuse my actions. He had said something about Zero and me that insulted me and it was only meant to be a defense mechanism.'

'That does sound like something Aidou would do.' He seemed to chuckle, but it was hard to tell. His voice remained deep and monotone, as well as his expression. 'Always sticking his nose into other people's business, where it shouldn't be, and saying the wrong things, or putting them in a less polite manner. What was it he said to you exactly?'

It repeated once more in my head: _Why would you choose a worthless vampire who was once a human over every pure blood and Aristocratic vampire in the night class?_ I cringed. 'He was insulted by my decision to switch over to the day class, for some reason,' I summarized to Kaname. 'I'm not completely sure why it mattered that much to him. Either way, he assumed it was done for Zero Kiryuu.'

'That's right; he's your little pet now, isn't he?'

'I wouldn't put it that way…'

'Go on.'

'We're dating. We have mutual feelings for each other. He is part of the reason that I switched out of the night class, but there is more to it than that. You wanted vampires to be able to live amongst humans, to… co-exist, right?' He simply nodded. 'Well, I used to live with a family of vampire hunters. I don't remember my real parents, but I've always known that they were not my biological family. I was able to teach myself to tame my urges to drink their blood, until they faded almost completely. I thought I would prove a point to the night class students. I have already learned how to co-exist with students, so why attend a class that's working towards it? I'd just end up falling behind on all of my work. That's what I intended to do in coming to this school, co-existing with the day class students, so I could show you cowardly vampires how easy it really was. It does not involve research, or theories, just the courage to take a step _towards_ living amongst them, and the ability t resist your craving for their blood.' I smirked and shook my head. 'Excuse me if this sounds rude, Lord Kaname, but I believe that the night class should be looking up at me for being courageous, not looking down at me, and accusing me of betraying all vampires present at Cross Academy.'

I walked around the courtyard once with Yuuki, slightly distracted by thoughts of Sayuri. I decided I'd tell Yuuki about us. 'Yuuki, you know Sayuri Ueno, right? The new girl from yesterday?'

'Oh yeah, her. I met her, she seems extremely nice,' Yuuki said, she seemed to like Sayuri, which was a good sign. 'She sits next to you in day class. Does it bother you, knowing she's a vampire?' she was worried about my feelings. She obviously must have missed me smiling.

'No actually, thanks for putting my feelings into consideration though.' I smiled. 'Actually, she's a lot different. Did she tell you about her past?'

'No, what about it?' She seemed surprised that I was it, and a bit confused. She shook her head slightly. 'She was raised by humans, a couple of vampire hunters. She's not harmful to anyone, not really. And she's not cold towards me like the other─'

'What's your point?' She seemed both worried and surprised.

I sighed, and the smile faded from my face, replaced by a more serious expression.

'We're dating, Yuuki.'

'What?' My eyes widened. _Is Zero really telling me the truth?_ I thought._ Is Zero really dating a vampire?_ I couldn't say that I was completely happy about it, but I guess I was in a way. He was opening up to vampires, or at least her. I was absolutely shocked though. Zero hated vampires ever since that night four years ago, when that pure blood vampire killed his family. That woman deprived him of a childhood. It was ever since that night that he had become so cold towards everyone, and he felt that he had to take care of everyone that he held dear, like me.

'I know it's weird because of how I feel about vampires, but she really is different.' He put his hands on my shoulders. 'I hope you're happy for me.'

My eyes filled up with tears, and I hugged him. He was finally happy. That's all that I've ever wanted for him. 'Of course I'm happy for you,' I said, pulling him into a hug. 'You're like my brother, so I'm kind of supposed to anyways.'


End file.
